


Like I’m gonna lose you

by Living_Fast



Category: Jacksepticeye - Fandoms, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And apply to both, Anti is Green/Blue, Dark is Silver, Demon boys in love, Fluff, I also started crying in the middle of writing this and have no idea why so... Yeah, I’m just really anxious, Just didn’t feel like words okay, Just doing what I do best, Just fiction, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, So I guess this is more of a soft vent, The only pronouns are actually They/Them, There is literally no talking, because im obsessed with the green haired Glitch, i have no idea what this is, its been an off day, it’s supper vague and based on a song, no names, no pronouns, not a song fic, soft, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose youAnd I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbyeWherever we're standingI won't take you for granted'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of timeSo I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose youI'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you





	Like I’m gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly Based on Like I’m Gonna Lose you By Meghan Trainor,  
> (I think you’ll find the cover of the Song by Jasmine Thompson more fitting)
> 
> And to the people who are reading this read the tags because those are kinda of important. (well more than kinda, you don't have to read them if you don't want)

Bright laughs, fingers gripping clothing too tight. 

Bright mismatched colored eyes, Toxic and the color of ice. 

Black inky Tears shed with out a true mind of why. 

Dark silver, holding the mismatched colors close. 

Soft graceful smiles, hidden behind masks for one person. 

Silver eyes fainting on red. 

 

Two colors rocking back inforth in the cold, something horrid and unforgiving clutching their soul. Dark, stone, silver finding the held down colors. Pulling them close, pressing soft kisses to toxic green hair. 

Gray hands reaching for glitching fingers. 

Green, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green, blue, green, blue. 

Soft lips pressed on tear tracked cheeks, gentle silver eyes mapping out puff cry sore blue and toxic green eyes. 

Words lost between the small space between them, simply unneeded in the process of each other. 

Too warm and almost not there, pulled close to Slightly cold and firm. 

Soft humming in the dark curled together on the cold floor. The room spares of colors in the oddest ways, the brightest thing composed of startling green and warm yet icy blues. The warmest colors lost to silver, red, and royal blue. 

The night dragged on, two colors lost the chances of being there the next day. Silver balancing on the fact that people tended to forget they were half true. 

Streams of soft light peaked through their quiet oasis, the warm safety lost to the sun. 

Settling thoughts sparking to life, Silver hated when Green and blue had to pull away and lockdown. It always happened at sunrise, emotions were a thing of the night. 

Because in the coldness of the night no one can see you cry, no one is there to see you fall apart. They were though, Silver was there to see Green break into a million pieces. They were there to see Blue cry till they ran out of tears to cry, and just sat rocking in terrifying silence. 

Silver hated the sun on these days where Blue would wipe their face and hiccup out a gruff apology for wasting their time. 

Silver could never get the words to form around the bubble in their throat that built with tears. 

On days like these Silver wanted to reach out and tug them back to the floor and forget the sun. Forget the unspoken rules that the sun was the latch on the box falling shut.  

On days like these Green never wanted to get off the hard floor, because Silver was there. They warded off shadows that clung to their shoulders, they pulled them back to reality. 

All Green wanted was for Silver to never let them pull away again. For Silver to curl around them on the now warm floor and never let go. 

And maybe today Silver will, but Green wonders to the bathroom and no words are calling them back.

Green knows it'll create a bubble of tears in their throat ready to burst the whole day. 

Silver knows that their silence will cause them both to curl together in the bed that night words will be exchanged between the two.

They'll never end back up on the floor today. 

When Blue comes back, inky tears still tread down pale cheeks and Silver hadn't moved. 

The curtains have moved on their own, light shadows linger around the edges. 

Bathing the room back in the warmth of darkness. 

False safety. 

And if Green curls back up in Silvers lap on the floor.

Maybe they can Pretend its still night for a little while longer. 

Maybe, just maybe, Blue will let Silver wrap a blanket around them. 

Maybe... Maybe, Silver will hum like they do in the dead of night. 

Maybe, Green will let Silver press kisses to their cheeks. 

Maybe, Silver will hold Green Till they just want to live there for the rest of existence. 

Though one thing was for sure, neither would talk about this when the sun finally did ruin their safety, but ”I love you’s” would be whispered through chapped lips, through cold lips. 

And both would find themselves tired, but happier to be alive then they had felt the day before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's short. 
> 
> And yes I know it's absolute shit.


End file.
